Me & You
by lrs002
Summary: Erik tells his children & Charles who he fell in love with. Erik already is dating someone. Charles has secrets and is being followed. A child is left outside a dorm room. Two Norwegians have the hots for someone. Erik has full-blown arguments. Charles is runs around everywhere. Also with a war hanging over their heads will Erik ever find his love? Modern AU, No Powers or M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi, This is my first chapter length X-men: First Class fic. It will be very loosely based on the TV show how I met your mother and when I say loosely I mean it. . So you don't even watch the show. I don't even watch the show. I hope that doesn't offend anyone. This X-men fic is also based on a Youtube video. Thank You to Huup for pointing out the mistake I made in the summery. Please look at the end of this chapter for more notes and sorry for the long Author's Note.

Me &You

Chapter One

"Erik." Charles said flashing him a smile as he rolled out on the lawn and stopped the wheelchair next to him.

"What do you want Charles?" Erik asked as he repositioned himself so he could lean his head against Charles' legs but still be comfortable where he sits on the grass.

"How do you know I want something?" Charles asked with a frown

"Because when flash me that smile you either want something or you just did something like… lets say burnt down the kitchen and you're trying to get out of trouble."

"Erik!" Charles yells "That only happened once and I believe you quite enjoyed carrying me down the stairs like a sack of potatoes. While I begged you to let me put on a shirt because I was in nothing but pajama pants and it was bloody freezing outside."

"I remember." Erik says "Now what do you want?"

"Would you go to the play with me tonight."

"What play is it?" Erik asks

"Wicked." He says "Raven sent the tickets to me awhile ago and I've been meaning to go but haven't gotten a chance.

"No, not tonight." Erik says

"And why not?" Charles asks angrily, "You know I've been wanting to see it. There are other reasons for going as you very well know and I'm sure Pietro can handle a few teenagers. "

"Yes I know maus," Erik says " and I am sure Pietro can handle himself very well but, have you seen the weather?" motioning to the clouds.

"The weather looks fine right now." Charles says

"Right now maybe but about tonight?" Erik asks softly

"I'm sure it will it hold." Charles says matter a factly

"And you are always right. " Erik says sarcastically, and with that Erik starts a full blown out argument about the stupid weather, which ends with Charles rolling inside and still going to the musical.

So now Erik sits in bed reading the newspaper while a storm rages outside. When the lights flicker and then go out. Soon followed by shrieks of terror. He knows what's going happen all the children even the older ones will come in, find a spot on the bed or in cozy chairs and Erik will have to find a way to distract them. Erik doesn't blame them for wanting come into his and his husband's bedroom tonight for the storm outside is horrible. Erik is mostly worried not about the children but the man that is out on the town.

"Father." Says Pietro coming in holding a candle aloft

"Come in, and would you please light the fire." Erik says

Pietro lights the fire and sits in chair, simply waiting.

Erik doesn't have long to wait for the others. Jean who red hair comes in with another candle while leading Scott into the room and Sean and Scott's biological brother, Alex, quickly followed. The last one to come into the room is youngest right now is, Hank,

"Hank, what did Dad tell you to do right after dinner?" Erik asks

The boy's self-preservation must have kicked in Erik thinks because Hank in all his blue painted glory, manages to look contrite. He is never again putting Sean in charge of painting again.

"Go." Erik orders, pointing to the large bathroom door and watches Hank goes to the bathroom and then closes the door.

Erik sighs; He loves children but does not understand his husband need to adopt more children. He hopes when he and his husband decide to adopt again they decide to adopt a girl or two because boys are a handful. Charles just laughs at him when he mentions this and assures Erik that girls can be just as much trouble as boys.

Erik then notices most of the kids standing around.

"Well are you going to stand around all night or sit down?" Erik asks

The kids scramble to sit down. Jean puts Scott in the other armchair then sits down on ottoman nearby. Sean and Alex hop on the bed.

"What do want to do now? " Erik asks

Suddenly the room is full of arguing kid. The bathroom door opens then and Hank who is now clean, yells.

"A story."

All the kids agree instantly.

Hank squeezes in between Alex and Sean.

"Which one?" Erik asks

"How about who you fell in love with." Charles says from the doorway.

"Yeah." The kids yell

"Really Charles?" Erik asks

"Yes, Erik. I'm sure the kids would love to hear it. Plus Pietro hasn't heard all it and I would like to hear to."

"You." Erik says "but you know it."

"I know."

"Okay." Erik says, "By they way Maus you look like you've drowned."

"I'll have to explain it to you later." Charles says "Hank you missed a spot."

Charles wipes off paint Hank's cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"We'll wait for you?" Erik says as the bathroom door closes

They talk about school while they waited for Charles. Charles rolls out of the bathroom and Erik gets out of bed, walks to Charles' side of the bed just as rolls up to it. Erik picks Charles and places him on the bed.

Erik then goes back to his side of the bed and begins the story.

**AN: **The Youtube video that this story is based on is by hermionethewesley and the title is You & I. The ages of the kids are:

Pietro – Age 19 Alex – Age 18

Jean – Age 16 Scott – Age 16

Sean- Age 15 Hank – Age 15 (one month younger than Sean.)

Maus is Mouse in German. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_19 years ago_

"Come on Erik it'll be fun." His friend Sebastian Shaw said, and Erik used the word friend very loosely.

"Shaw, your form of fun usually involves unsuspecting virgin girls and having sex with them."

"Not all of them are virgins. I mean look at Emma," Shaw said "and this time I promise there will be no sex, just a couple of beers and maybe shots."

Erik remained silent.

"You've been working all day you deserve a break." Shaw said,

"Erik honey you should take Sebastian up on his offer it's not often he promises a night without sex." Emma Frost said from where she sat on Erik's couch,"Plus, you said you'd take me out."

"Okay, fine." Erik said getting on his jacket and walked out his dorm room followed by Emma and Shaw.

The first thing that happened when Erik walked into the bar was not Shaw breaking off to go buy them all drinks or Emma pulling him on to the dance floor, it that he, Erik, was pounced upon and suddenly crashing to floor and being kissed passionately on the cheek.

"Raven!" someone yelled

When the kissing stopped Erik got a good look at his attacker.

His attacker came in the form of a girl. The girl was a pretty blonde with grey-green eyes and a heart shaped face.

The first words out the girl's mouth were

"You're not my brother." And then "I'm so sorry!"

The young man that had yelled walked over and helped the girl and Erik up.

"Well if you kiss your brother like that he's one lucky man."  
"Shaw." Emma said

"I'm sorry for Raven's behavior." The young man says "Its just that she hasn't seen her brother in a couple years and he said he was going to meet us here soon. My name's Thor."

"Brother, what's going on?" Another man came up.

"Loki, our friend Raven pounced upon this man when he entered, thinking that she was her brother." Thor said

"How could Raven think that?" Loki asked

"Ask her. I don't know." Thor said

"It's going to be hard to ask her that brother." Loki said looking over at where Raven was.

"Why in the gods would be hard to ask her that. " Thor said turning around, "Oh."

At the bar, Raven sat fast asleep with phone next to her.

"Well that just proves one thing." Thor said, going over to the bar, "That she can not hold her liquor."

Then Thor proceeded to pick up Raven's phone because she had been on the phone with someone when she had passed out. Before putting the phone to his ear Thor look at the caller ID.

"Hey Charles. " Thor said, " I'm Thor, one Raven's friend and she passed out."

Thor was silent.

"Ok, See you there." Thor said

"Who was that?" Loki asked

"Charles, Raven brother, he said he needed to be pick up. The taxi driver just left him behind.

"Okay let's go." Loki said picking up a now snoring Raven and heading out the door.

Thor took one last swig of his beer, said goodbye to the person Raven had jumped and his friends, then left.

* * *

Charles stood at the entrance of the train station, outraged, as he watched the taxi with all his luggage inside, drove away. After muttering a few words that no proper person should know he walked to the nearest payphone, since his cellphone was dead and called Raven.

"Hey Raven." Charles said

Charles waited for his sister to reply but no reply came and was about to hang up one some answered.

"Hello." Charles said

Then the person on the other end told him that their name was Thor, he was Raven's friend and that his sister was passed out.

"Hey, could you come and pick me up a taxi driver took off with me.

Thor answered and then they both hung up. Charles then went back to the entrance and waited.

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait in updating. I now be updating on Thursdays. Please review. Next chapter will hopefully be longer.


End file.
